Consequences without Meaning
by blondi
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala begin to have feelings for one another, creating another reason for Obi-Wan and Anakin's later rift. Overall, rated PG13 for mildly suggestive inferences. Chapter VI is NC-17. Please review!
1. Consequences without Meaning

# Disclaimer: Star Wars, Star Wars characters, and anything else from the Lucas archives are NOT mine…nor am I claiming they are.I'm simply having funJ

# 

# Consequences without Meaning…

Part I.

Obi-Wan stole a glance down the darkened corridor before closing the door quietly behind him.Adjusting his robes one final time, he made his way down the hallway toward his own room.Alone with his thoughts in the black of the night, he began to muse on the events of the last few weeks.

He and his master…well, his former master, had been sent on a mission to the very isolated T'agara cluster, where a dispute between neighboring planets was greatly worrying the Council.The factions involved were on the brink of a major war, in which case the highly technically advanced sides would bring unspeakable demolition to most of that solar system.Five other planets were inhabitant in that quadrant; countless innocent lives would be lost if the unrest was not quelled soon.

Anakin had come along, of course.Jar-Jar had stayed mercifully at home.Obi-Wan had received more than one reprimanding look from Qui-Gon when he suggested that Jar-Jar look into a job that called for walking off of very high buildings._As for Queen Amidala, well, Anakin can't go anywhere without inviting her now.He's so entirely smitten with the girl, even at his older age; I've discussed with his Master how the boy should not have such attachments so early in his Jedi-training, but Qui-Gon seems to think it healthier to run its course.Who am I to be listened to?—anyways, I need to think about my own affairs._

_Affair #1: Amidala—a case study._Obi-Wan sighed as he swept down the dimly lit stairwell.She had crept into his senses so quietly and so fluidly that when he finally found himself in her chamber tonight locked into a kiss with her, he reacted as he would to a smack in the face._What had happened exactly?__One week she's flirting with young Anakin, the next she's giving me that enchanting smile and putting her hand on my shoulder whenever she can.Thank the Force it's only one-sided. _

_No, I can't lie to myself.It's not one sided anymore.Maybe in the beginning it had been…now it's undeniable affection I have for her—and as much as I want to resist it, attraction as well.Whenever I'm near her I have an urge to pull her close to me, but I can't.The things it would do to Anakin... to our relationship.I won't do that.The boy must **not **know_. 

Obi-Wan slipped his key into the lock on his door and pushed the weathered door open. After stepping inside and locking the door, he strode across the room to his sink.Splashing cold water on his face, he peered up at his reflection in the mirror._How was he going to make it through this mission?_

Part II.

Qui-Gon looked up from his breakfast as his former padawan entered the kitchen.Obi-Wan looked ragged and worn, as if he had not rested well._I'll have to talk to him later_, he mused.

Obi-Wan took a plate and began to lower himself to a chair when a bright voice broke the silence from the opposite end of the table. 

"Orange Juice …Obi-Wan?"

The young man looked up from his end of the table into eyes so beautiful that he almost missed his chair upon sitting down.

"No, Amidala, thank you."He took a piece of toast from the platter and then rubbed his temples.

Qui-Gon looked over at Obi-Wan and then returned his gaze to the reports he was reading on the situation they were there to resolve.His former padawan would learn soon enough today that diplomatic missions require a lot of rest—it would be a long day of arguing with bull-headed people and it would be exhausting for both of them. 

"Well, this just won't work.I feel too removed from the rest of the table," Amidala picked up her plate and moved down the table to a seat next to Obi-Wan's."There. Much better."She smiled warmly at him.

He groaned inwardly when she affectionately patted his thigh.He took a mouthful of toast and looked up when Anakin bounced into the room.

"Good morning!"The younger man heaped his plate up with the steaming food that was available and took the seat on the other side of Qui-Gon."So, I hope you don't miss us when we're away today, Amidala.I'm thinking it's going to take all day, aren't you, Master?"

"Yes, Anakin, it will take most of the day, and will drain much of our energy."He watched Obi-Wan's face disappear behind his coffee mug."Caffeine will not make up for lost wits due to lack of sleep."Obi-Wan's mug stilled at his mouth. 

Oblivious to the object of the last remark, Anakin smiled warmly at Amidala."So where were you last night?I couldn't sense you at all."

The young man on the opposite side of Amidala coughed. 

"Oh, that's peculiar, isn't it?I was in my room all night reading."Amidala smiled at Anakin and sipped her orange juice.She turned her attentions to Qui-Gon."Perhaps your padawan needs more training in using his third eye...hmmm?" 

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "Blaming me?Well, then perhaps I will have to push our young man here a little harder."He smiled at Anakin. 

The younger man groaned.He stood up and brought his now clean plate to the sink."I'm going to go get ready now."Leaning in, he kissed Amidala on the forehead and glancing briefly at Obi-Wan's reaction, stepped out of the room. 

"Perhaps we should all follow his example."Qui-Gon put his dishes in the sink with a meaningful look at Obi-Wan, and followed the young padawan out of the kitchen.

Amidala leaned in and took Obi-Wan's face in her hands."I _will_ miss _someone_ today."The two lovers lightly kissed one another's lips before Obi-Wan gently pulled her hands off his face.

"I'd better go…" He got up and, with a lingering look, quit the room. 

Part III. 

"Those talks were exhausting today…" Anakin entered their suite of rooms and collapsed on the couch in front of him."What I wouldn't give for a backrub right now…" he glanced over Amidala sitting on the opposite couch who was absorbed in a form of needlework.

Obi-Wan ignored the younger man's remarks and sat down on Amidala's couch."What are you working on?" he reached out and lightly fingered the design.

"Oh, I'm trying to recreate this famous artwork from my homeworld.It's two lovers in front of the Great Hall watching the sunset.It's a difficult project, but it's good to have something like that to work on during this trip."She smiled at Obi-Wan. 

Anakin caught the look that she gave Obi-Wan and felt severe anger welling up within him._Calm down. Calm down…I'm reading into the look too much.She could never have those feelings for _him_._

Qui-Gon sensed something very unbalanced in the room at that moment and frowned.

Obi-Wan chose that moment to stand up and head up the stairs."Well, I for one, am not going to sit on my rear expecting a backrub that won't come…it's time for a hot bath."He grinned to no one in particular and disappeared up the stairs.

"That sounds good right about now actually…" Amidala put her needlework down and followed Obi-Wan up the stairs.She paused a moment and looked down at the two remaining men."…In my own tub of course."

Anakin stared at Qui-Gon.Qui-Gon frowned and stood up."Assumptions are not good, but a blind eye is sometimes worse."He disappeared into the kitchen. 

Anakin immediately stood up and strode up the steps purposefully. 

Part IV. 

"Come in!"Obi-Wan called when a knock sounded on his door.He was clad in only his loose-fitting khaki pants and had a white towel draped over his shoulder.

Amidala stepped in.

"Wait…before you say anything Obi-Wan…I've been thinking about our conversation the other night.And you know what I've decided?I don't care.I want Anakin to know I have feelings for you…I'm sick of hiding it."

Obi-Wan groaned.Before he could say anything, another knock broke the silence. 

The two shared a meaningful look.He strode over to the door and opened it.A very infuriated Anakin met his gaze.

The younger man looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder and saw the proof he was looking for."I knew it.I just knew it.You two cowards."

Obi-Wan reached out to… he didn't know, but his hand was shoved rudely aside."You two make me sick.I knew that you were jealous of me, Obi-Wan, but I didn't know how far it went," he drawled with a disgusted tone.

Obi-Wan was shocked."Jealous?!!Are you insane?"Amidala stepped forward.

"Please, please, …don't let it come to this, you two.I'm to blame Anakin, me!We haven't even done anything serious…but I must admit that I have deep feelings for Obi-Wan. I'm so, so sorry if it hurts you." 

Anakin's eyes were darker than Obi-Wan had ever seen them.It began a very cold knot in his stomach.

"Forget it.Just forget it…" the young padawan looked between the two of them with a sickened expression and strode down the hallway.

Obi-Wan felt more pain that day than he had most of his life previously.Something very irreparable had just occurred and there was nothing he could do now to stop what he had just caused.


	2. Consequences without Meaning: Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't pretend to own any of these characters from star wars…I'm just borrowing them for a little while.J

Consequences without Meaning…**Chapter II**

Part I. 

Obi-Wan glanced down at the mess he had created before him.Instead of the usually straight array of objects that he normally could arrange with his mind during his morning meditation, a pile of debris sat looking at him.He could not get his mind to focus lately and it was greatly irking him.

Feeling a presence behind him he turned his head, remaining in the knelt position in the grass.Qui-Gon stood over him rubbing his chin, his eyes directed to the pile. 

"New exercise for your morning routine, Obi-Wan?"The older man smirked at him. 

"I guess you could call it that, Master."He motioned his hands to take in the collection. "I'm attempting to create chaos out of order…not too bad, right?"

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon knelt so that he was at eye-level with the younger man."I have realized that you've lost your focus of late.You can tell me about it."

Obi-Wan stood up and ran his hands through his hair.He took in the view of the gardens at the early morning hour.Still rather dewy, the grass took on a sparkly appearance making it seem more like the sacred area that it was.

He felt unclean.

He shook his head."I appreciate your concern, Master, but this is something I need to work out for myself before I can confide in you."He held his former master's gaze for a moment.

Qui-Gon stood and arranged his robes."Of course Obi-Wan.But just remember—sometimes it does not pay to let things fester.Problems often grow new limbs when they are allowed to sit too long."He inclined his head when he heard the distant signal sound.Knowing that the tone meant the morning meal was prepared, the two Jedi knights strode together towards the nearby building.

Part II. 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon entered the main dining hall to near silence.The very large oval table was fully seated with fellow Council members and related visitors, but the quietness would be disconcerting to those not used to the deeply shared mental connection of those present.

Taking their seats at the table, Obi-Wan glanced at the young Anakin seated to his right.The young apprentice did not look up from his plate.

Obi-Wan sighed and forked his food.This situation was going to need to be resolved soon—the other Council members would not be ignorant of this tension for long… if they even were now.

Amidala had taken a freighter back to Naboo as soon as possible following the confrontation in the hallway _that_ night weeks ago.She felt her being with the party on that mission was causing too wide a rift between Anakin and Obi-Wan and wanted to leave them time to sort things out.Things were _not_ being sorted out as far as Obi-Wan was concerned. 

Obi-Wan felt a prickling in the back of mind and looked up.Several Council members were watching him curiously, --Yoda in particular.Qui-Gon cleared his throat. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did you say something to me Master Yoda?"Obi-Wan felt a flush unbiddingly creep to his face.

Yoda tilted his head."Ask I did, …meditate this morning did you?"The solemn master's gaze made Obi-Wan uncomfortable.

"Yes, Master, I try to stick to the routine even though I am a knight now.It helps my mind remain focused throughout the day."

Yoda rested his gaze on the young knight a moment longer than it took to make Obi-Wan want to squirm before beginning a conversation with Mace seated beside him.Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon who in turn gave him a look that seemed to say, "see, I told you it was obvious."

Reaching his mind out and sensing a mental block put up by the young apprentice beside him, Obi-Wan decided that a discussion would need to take place as soon as possible after Anakin's morning lessons. 

Part III. 

Returning to his personal chamber, Obi-Wan seated himself at the desk and noticed a message signal blinking on the console.Activating it, he realized that a certain young Queen from Naboo had called earlier to speak with him.

He opened a communications signal to Naboo's royal palace and after several relays was finally met with Amidala's face on the screen.His classic smile crossed his face as he leaned closer to the console. 

"Hello my queen," he whispered.She smiled radiantly at him. 

"Oh it's so good to see you again, Obi-Wan.How I've missed hearing your voice."Amidala touched the screen. 

Obi-Wan returned the gesture."I've missed you too, Amidala."

"So, tell me, what's the latest?How are things going on Coruscant?"

"Well, not so great, Amidala.You see, I have this pain that I get when I'm not around you," he smiled lightly at her, "and I just don't know how to make it go away."

Amidala blushed and looked serious."You know my being there would just make things worse, Obi-Wan.And besides," she swept her arms around her as in to take in her surroundings, "I have a lot to do here.You _do_ remember I'm the ruling party of this planet, don't you?"She smirked at him. 

"Yes, I do remember you being somewhat domineering…"Obi-Wan snickered at her expression.A knock sounded at his door.He turned back to the screen; I have to go see who that is.Will we speak later?"

"Of course we will."Amidala touched two fingers to her lips and cut the transmission.

"Come in!"Obi-Wan turned from his console to look directly at his former Master enter the room.

"Hello there, Obi-Wan.I have news."Qui-Gon made a quick perusal of the room before returning his gaze to Obi-Wan."We're to go back to Naboo at our earliest convenience.The Council has reason to believe that Sith are present there.The queen might be in danger." 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise."Really?What evidence?" 

"We don't have time to discuss it right now unfortunately."I'll tell you once we're on the ship…we leave in an hour."Qui-Gon turned to leave. 

He stopped in his tracks for a moment."Oh, and Obi-Wan, one last thing…" Obi-Wan looked at him. 

"Do something about your relationship with Anakin, please.We don't have room for quarreling on this mission."He paused then strode out of the room. 

After Qui-Gon had left, Obi-Wan smirked to himself."Don't worry Master, if ever Anakin and I get into a fist fight, at least I won't get hurt."

More to come?…Please tell me what you think!! 


	3. Consequences without Meaning: Chapter II...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars…if I did I would have another movie out by nowJJus' playing with the characters… J

Consequences without Meaning: Chapter III

Part I. 

Anakin caught sight of her as soon as he stepped off the just-landed freighter.He would never forget the feeling he got every time he had a glimpse of her.

He took in the vision she represented and the look that her eyes held for _him_…for his Master—his former friend. 

He _would _win her back…even if it took every trick he knew. 

Qui-Gon took a small jump that carried him off the end of the platform and quickly surveyed his surroundings.Shielding his eyes from the glaring sun, he observed an entourage that had come to greet his party.Amidala was at the forefront.

He turned his head and took in the expressions his two padawans wore; upon Obi-Wan's face was barely concealed delight—upon Anakin's face: deep longing.

This was going to be a difficult mission. 

Obi-Wan settled into the plush seat that had been accorded him at the gathering in the palace.Cradling his drink in one hand, he watched Amidala from across the room.She was engaged in deep conversation with his former master.Bringing forth an occasional laugh, she stole a glance in his direction every once and a while with a look in her eyes that spoke volumes about her plans for later that evening.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

"Sir, I hate to bother you, but someone is waiting on the balcony for you and asked me to inform you."

Obi-Wan turned to the voice close to his ear and studied the servant leaning in behind him."Did they tell you what their name was?"

"No sir…only that it was important you meet with them."

Obi-Wan sighed and stood up. He strode across the room and to the balcony door.A lone female figure stood out in the shadows watching the courtyard below.Not recognizing the figure, he stepped out into the chill air to get a better look.

Amidala stood patiently holding two wine glasses while watching the people around her.Qui-Gon had stepped away for a moment to take care of something and so she was holding his glass for him in addition to her own; she found it awkward with the dress she wore which required constant adjusting to keep it looking decent.

She sighed and took a sip of her own drink.

"Need help with that?"A warm pair of hands enclosed one of hers and gently raised the glass up out of her grasp.

Amidala turned to look straight into Anakin's startling blue eyes."I would ask if I needed help, thank you."She smiled politely in her best "queen" mode and stretched her hand out for the glass, which he quickly placed out of reach.

"I don't see why you're so utterly distant from me, Amidala.I understand that you want space, but you needn't act so cruel to me."Anakin handed the glass back to its owner.He trailed a finger down her cheek and held her chin so that she made eye contact.

"Anakin, now is not the right time to talk."She pulled his hand away from her face."And as for our _space_, it's a little more than that right now…" She glanced shakily around the room.

"Well, can we go somewhere and talk?"Anakin looked pleadingly at her with those deep blue eyes she had always found so mysterious."Accord me that much?"

"You could probably use some fresh air anyways since you've been at this gathering," he swept his hand to take in the room of partygoers, "all night."

"Fine…we'll go talk.Come, we'll go to the balcony."Amidala moved swiftly to the door, her back turned to the smile creeping across Anakin's face. 

Part III. 

Obi-Wan strode over to the mystery woman on the balcony.Dressed simply in a flowing black cloak over a sleek gown that clung to her hips, he could sense that this woman had a very interesting story behind her.Her athletic, yet very feminine build gave him pause as to her intentions and background.

"Did you wish to speak with me?"Obi-Wan stood an arm's length away. 

The woman turned and smiled at him."Yes, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well, the servant told me that this was urgent…" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow.

"I guess you could call it urgent," the young woman's eyes met his and rested there for a moment curiously."I actually do have much to speak with you about, but first, will you take this for me?"She extended her glass for him to hold.

Obi-Wan reached out and took a hold of the glass while she unclasped her long raven black hair from its confinement and shook it out over her shoulders."There, much better."She smiled up at him while she grasped a handful of her cloak and pulled it down to reveal a bare shoulder; Obi-Wan simply watched intrigued.

He smirked."Is there a reason you're practically undressing out here?"

She smiled warmly at him and furtively glanced at the balcony door over his shoulder."You'll find out soon enough, _Ben_."Quickly the lithe mystery woman slipped her body up against Obi-Wan's while her hands snaked up behind his head, pulling him down harshly for a kiss.A noise of surprise came from his throat as he lost hold of glass and attempted to pry her off of him.

**"Interesting what Our balcony is used for during State events."**

** **

Obi-Wan freed his head in time to turn and see Amidala standing at the balcony's entrance with none other than young Anakin positioned beside of her.He angrily studied Anakin's expression to what Obi-Wan had figured was his little "plot."

Although Amidala was confused and humiliated inside, she kept her face a mask of decorum and indifference.She let her gaze seek out the woman so very close to Obi-Wan.The woman had the look of a lover who had just been caught in bed with her partner, with flushed features and disheveled clothes.Amidala inwardly seethed at the man who made a fool of her.

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan's discomfiture.This was definitely very interesting.

"Excuse me, I have guests to attend to."Amidala swept aside and retreated back into the party.Obi-Wan attempted to follow so as to explain, but strong arms held him back.He watched Anakin take one last look at him, then disappear into the main room after the Queen.

He whirled on the guest who had now freed his arm."What the hell was **that**?!Did Anakin pay you to do that, or was it some other means of persuasion he used on you?"Obi-Wan looked her figure over and sneered.

"It's not what you think…I have no affiliation with 'Anakin'.I have no time to explain right at this moment, you must come with me now."She turned and punched buttons on a handheld communicator she had revealed from her cloak. 

"And why should I exactly?"Obi-Wan was fuming; who was this woman?And why hadn't he sensed her intentions?As a matter of fact, why couldn't he sense _anything_ about her?

"If you don't come willingly, I'll have to take you by force," she watched over the edge of the balcony as she spoke, looking for something.She turned and looked at him, truly considering his confusion for a moment."You must trust me."

Suddenly Obi-Wan could make out the sound of an engine close by.He peered over the side and viewed a small aircraft hovering just underneath the balcony, its hatch opening.

The woman studied his face for a response and hopped into the opened hatch.Obi-Wan sighed and squeezed above the bridge of his nose for a moment, shutting his eyes to the world outside.Still sensing nothing, he fell back on faith alone and followed the young woman.The ship soon took flight and quietly blended in with the night sky. 

It's been a long time since the last part, I know!! Sorry JI needed inspiration…and time!Please review this and let me know how you like it J


	4. Consequences without Meaning: Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't presume to own any part of Star Wars…if I did I would be suing _someone's_ ass for my mon-ay.And Obi-Wan _certainly_ wouldn't be sporting a 70's style haircut and beard in the new movie!

Consequences without Meaning: Chapter IV

Part I

"I honestly don't know where Obi-Wan is right now, Master Qui-Gonn.He was certainly enjoying the party when last I saw him."

Qui-Gonn studied Amidala's face closely; the girl really didn't know where his former padawan was, but she was definitely hiding some serious information behind those thickly lashed eyes."Well, I'll alert the guards then, until he turns up.My inability to sense him I take as a warning sign though—Obi-Wan's not the type to run off somewhere without alerting me to his whereabouts." 

"Obi-Wan was not _the type_ to do a lot of things," murmured the Queen.Anakin raised his eyebrows at her.

Anakin couldn'tve planned it better. Obi-Wan caught in a passionate embrace with some dark mysterious female during the welcome party Amidala had thrown for them.Why hadn't he thought of that? 

No matter, the damage was done and now Anakin had the freedom to move in and reclaim his place in Amidala's heart.

That is, if she would have him.

Anakin brushed off the momentary feeling of self-doubt.She and he were meant to be together, her brief encounter with his Master was simply a reassurance of her love for him, nothing more.Not now.

Part II.

Obi-Wan studied the pilot of the craft.He was a quiet man with a sleek, athletic build and deep focus—this he could sense.As a matter of fact, both the pilot and the woman boasted great mental strength.Obi-Wan hadn't been able to determine this earlier on the balcony, but now that the ship was away from the planet's surface and the three of them were in tight confinement, he was finding out a lot more.

"You still haven't fully answered my question."Obi-Wan turned to the mystery woman.

"Who are we?You'll find that out soon enough.As for my name, you may call me Trista."She motioned towards the pilot, "this is Rone."The pilot nodded at him. 

"Why did you call me 'Ben' out there on the balcony?"Obi-Wan watched her eyes. 

"Well, there is much for you to learn about, Obi-Wan.I cannot teach you all of it.But Ben is to be your name from now on—at least when dealing with us.

"We must all lose much of our identity when we choose the work that is set before us.It is the purpose of the path." 

Obi-Wan stared at her."What are these riddles you're making up?! You tell me that I must follow you, then you tell me that I've _chosen_ work for myself, and you give me a new identity when I have no idea _who _you are or what you represent!" 

"Don't get upset…we mean you no harm.You will find answers to all of your questions very shortly.I haven't the authority to allow you anymore information than I've already released.Just trust us."Rone and Trista watched for a response.

Obi-Wan sighed."You haven't given me any reason _not_ to trust you yet…"

Part III

Anakin stopped outside Amidala's chamber.He heard low voices deep inside…and a name spoken now and then: Obi-Wan. 

He scowled.He knew Master Qui-Gon was in there right now assuring her that Obi-Wan would not destroy her trust as she thought he had.

Obi-Wan.Always Qui-Gon's favorite pupil; even when Anakin worked his very hardest…when he performed Jedi-tricks far in advance of having the required amount of training.Anakin learned faster, and he was accelerating in his skills at a much greater pace than all the other students, but he still didn't feel satisfied. 

Obi-Wan still came first with Qui-Gon.Always. 

He felt childish for holding these feelings, but they existed nonetheless.The only way to conquer the dissatisfaction was to ignore it…for now. 

The heavy door opened…

"Anakin…" Amidala frowned when she took sight of who was waiting outside her door.Qui-Gon held the door ajar as he studied the young face before him.

"Master, …I didn't realize you were visiting the Queen.I just came to find you."Anikan stood there quietly enforcing his mental barriers. 

Qui-Gon, sensing the raised protection, raised an eyebrow."I was just leaving, Anakin, so you have full use of me now.The question is, how long had _you_ been standing out here?"

"Not too long…just came upon the door as it opened, actually."Anakin looked past the older man standing before him and smiled charmingly at Amidala."How is your day going, my Queen?" 

Shifting her weight, Amidala looked directly at him, "not very well, Anakin.I think I'm going to retire for some rest now actually."She looked up at Qui-Gon's warm face and smiled."Thank you for your comfort, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon tilted his head and answered softly."Anytime, Amidala, you know that."He returned his gaze on Anakin."Shall we go talk, Anakin? And let her get some time to herself?"

Anakin broke off his stare on Amidala."Yes, Master."

Amidala shook her head lightly and shut the huge door behind the retreating men.

Part IV

Trista entered the back compartment of the small spacecraft and found Obi-Wan finishing up the last of his midday meal.She sat down beside him and handed him an information padd.He looked quizzically at her.

"This will tell you all about the place we are about to arrive at.It is at this location you will find the answers to your questions and hopefully answers about yourself as well."She leaned back against the seat and studied him. 

Obi-Wan set it aside."I'll be sure to inform myself later.How much more time until we arrive there?"He took a sip from his drink placed before him.

"We will arrive in approximately 2 hours.I assure you, no one there will wish to harm you.The people whom you meet will be as anxious to learn from you as you will be from them."

Obi-Wan set down his drink."I'll see that for myself."

Part V. 

When Amidala had made arrangements to dine with Master Qui-Gon for dinner, she had not expected he would invite Obi-Wan's gawking padawan.

As soon as she entered Qui-Gon's suite of rooms she felt his gaze locked onto her.She put up a front of ignorance and smiled warmly at her dinner partner.

"How are you feeling this evening, Your Majesty?"Qui-Gon placed more dishes on the table.

She took in a quick perusal of the room.Much like other chambers in the palace, this one had very large windows reaching up to the ceiling that were at the moment shedding the brilliant sunset's colors into their dining space.The table at which they were to eat was set in the center of the room and carved of a rich dark wood native to the planet.This particular suite had three bedrooms adjoined to the center living area.

She tried not to think on the empty third room closest to her.

"I'm feeling much better after that rest, thank you.That was a wonderful suggestion that you made." 

Anakin chuckled softly."Well, I'm sure that the bed enjoyed it even more than you."He smiled up at her.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Amidala set herself to aiding Qui-Gon's efforts in bringing more dishes to the table.When all was done, they sat down next to one another and began to eat. 

"So…,"Anakin fingered a dinner roll which lay on his plate."I wonder where my beloved Master is at the moment…,"he made eye contact with Amidala and stayed his hands, "or shall I say 'who' he's with."

"We will find that answer shortly, Anakin," Qui-Gon looked at him sternly."Until then, all we can do is try to make mental contact with him."He looked reassuringly at Amidala."I'm sure that if he's in any distress, he will attempt to contact our mental link."

"Unless he doesn't _want_ to that is."Anakin resumed his eating.

"Whatever doubts you have as to your worth of Obi-Wan being your master, I'm sure that they're unfounded."Amidala directed a thin smile at him.

Anakin glared at her._Whatever game she was playing was going to be ended very soon_.

"Thank you for the reassurance," he plastered a fake smile on his face. 

Amidala shifted in her seat.

Qui-Gon felt the doubts he had been feeling about Anakin creep back again for the third time this week as he studied the younger man's face.He would form a search party for his former padawan as soon as this meal was over.

Voila!! I originally lost the first version of this, and then had to rewrite the whole story.THEN this version disappeared on my disk…::sigh:::: But here it finally is.Soon to be continued!!! :D 

Please, please review!!!~blondi


	5. Consequences without Meaning: Chapter V

Disclaimer:If I owned Star Wars, Obi-Wan wouldn'tve been placed on the backburner in Episode I and he most certainly wouldn't be covered in shag in Episode II.I am simply an avid fan and a person with a vivid imagination. 

Consequences without Meaning: Chapter V 

Part I. 

Following the path of his companions, Obi-Wan absorbed his surroundings as he passed through the darkened corridors.The spacecraft, having alighted on the surface of its destination a short while ago, was now in space dock and currently being attended by repair crews for basic post-flight maintenance. 

The party was quiet and each person had drawn their respective hoods over their faces, reminding Obi-Wan of similar halls and similar experiences in the Jedi Temple. 

Trista paused outside a large chamber door.She glanced at Rone and then rested her eyes on Obi-Wan. 

"Here you will meet with our leader, and hopefully attain some answers to your questions."She turned and briefly closed her eyes, seemingly making mental contact with someone.After having acquired permission of the room's current occupant, she slowly pulled the heavy door open and stepped inside.Rone allowed Obi-Wan to step inside before him and then closed the door. 

The room was vastly large, with vaulted chamber ceilings meeting in a pointed spire.The huge windows in the room were draped with heavy fabric, causing the large room to rely on dim candles to keep it from total darkness. 

A hooded person sat kneeling in the center of a large brocade rug surrounded by small candles, apparently in the middle of a meditation ritual.Obi-Wan waited with his two companions quietly until the person finally stood up and faced them.

"I assume you are Ben…,"The person drew back the hood guarding her features and fixed an even gaze at Obi-Wan.

She was neither young, nor old, and her face was framed with whispy golden hair and striking green eyes.The robe she wore was a rich black like the ones that Trista and Rone wore.Her face seemed to hold the wisdom of ages. 

Pulling his own hood off his face, Obi-Wan peered back into her eyes."I don't know who this 'Ben' is that you speak of, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."He motioned towards Trista and Rone as he continued."I followed your representatives solely out of trust…," he glanced at the sleek young woman at his side, "and because of threat to my person if I were to object."

"Surely you could have resisted any harmful advance she could have made though," the leader said, "but instead you came.I think you are curious as to why we came to find you."

"Yes, a little."Obi-Wan watched her. 

"Then I will be happy to oblige you." 

Part II. 

Amidala stepped out of her council chamber.It had been a tiring day, filled with several province disputes and budgetary meetings, not to mention the constant hushed whisperings about "the missing Jedi Knight" when her court members felt she wasn't listening.

She sighed and stepped silently down the corridor.After having a relaxing bath drawn and perhaps having a full body massage, maybe she would be able to get a few hours of sleep this evening.

Just maybe tonight she wouldn't have those recurring flashbacks of the incident on the balcony the other night.

Yes, yes, a bath would be most welcome. 

Qui-Gon knelt beside his former padawan's padawan and assumed his meditation stance. 

It had been an emotionally difficult week thus far.A full search was being conducted by the top minds on Coruscant and the Royal Investigators on Naboo as to the whereabouts of Obi-Wan, but nothing had yet been found.

Only once had Qui-Gon been separated from his padawan in all their years together, and that had not been nearly as painful as this experience was.At least the earlier separation had been planned and used in ritual when Obi-Wan was first becoming his padawan learner; now Qui-Gon had no knowledge whatsoever of where his friend was, or whether he was well. 

Yes.He saw Obi-Wan as a friend…and sometimes more.They shared a bond deeper than any sexual relation could ever hope to achieve—even deeper than any familial relationship could produce.They shared their thoughts, their feelings, and their minds—their very essence.

He knew that he was still alive…that much he could feel.But beyond that, it was purely guessing.

Glancing at Anakin, Qui-Gon felt guilt.No padawan should have to be without his master for any duration of time.Right now he was getting the feeling that Anakin felt anger at master for leaving him, even though Qui-Gon knew deep down inside that Obi-Wan had not left for any reason linked to him.

Or did he? 

Whatever assurances he gave Anakin, Qui-Gon could not mend the rift that had grown between the two.The two men had fallen in love with one incredible woman, and neither one was willing to step aside.Qui-Gon might have to approach the Council and ask for a new master for Anakin soon if the relationship did not approve—and this he dreaded.

For not only had he gone against Master Yoda in choosing to train Anakin, but he had given the young man to his newly knighted padawan, a decision visibly frowned upon by the Council.Asking for a new master would only prove that Qui-Gon had been wrong. 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and attempted to focus on the Force.Setting aside his pain would not help—only making use of it would bring Obi-Wan back to him. 

Part III. 

"We are an order of Jedi Knights ourselves, in a way.We have chosen to channel the Force with much more focus than the traditional Order.

"For instance, …I see the future.Rather than spread my energies by using the Living Force as well as the other channels, I use my whole being simply in seeing visions.This way my contribution is more useful, and when several of us use our respective energies, we become more powerful, and more constructive." 

Obi-Wan studied the woman before him."But that is like weakening the individual…how do you work alone to help others?"

"We don't.We simply work as a unit.For example, Rone here uses the Physical Force, while Trista is a master of the Living Force.There are many, many others with other very unique gifts.When we work together, we have the potential to do so much more than an individual Jedi."

She looked down at her hands with a grave look on her face.

"The Jedi are facing a dark, dark future, Ben.Others in the Order refuse to see this.They feel that what is important now is to follow the rules they have set for themselves and carry on as usual.They do not see that strengthening ourselves _now _is the only way to prevent our entire destruction.

"We have broken away to create our own Order, …one that will survive the demise of the rest.One that will allow for Jedi Knights to continue on and live for several more millennia."

She arranged her robes and stepped closer to Obi-Wan.Her penetrating eyes bore down on his own."We have been watching you since you became a Knight, and we feel that you have the focus we cherish in our Order.You see things.And you have an immense capacity for growth and for learning." 

"What exactly do you want from me?"Obi-Wan glanced at Rone who was looking straight at him."If you're asking me to defect from the Temple, I will not." 

The older woman smiled peacefully at him."We do not wish for you to leave the First Order.We simply need your gifts.There will be days of destruction ahead of us, and we want you to survive with the rest.To prevent the deaths of thousands." 

"How would I be able to do that?I'm only a single Jedi Knight…no different from any others."

"You forget what I disclosed…I see the future.And I know that _you_ are the one we need.You are the _only_ one who can save us all."

Part IV. 

Amidala lay serenely as the masseuse deeply kneaded her aching muscles and spread warm and soothing oils upon her back.For the first time today she felt at complete peace. 

Before retiring to her chambers she had encountered Master Qui-Gon in the corridor.Informing her of the measures he was taking to find Obi-Wan, he let her know that he was taking a ship out tomorrow morning to find some trace of his former padawan.The pain he was feeling at Obi-Wan's disappearance was so evident on his face that it caused her own pain to resurface. 

A massage had been just what she needed. 

"Mmm," very good Mirndan."Please, a little lower."She smiled and rested her head back on the pillow underneath her, her eyes closed and relaxed.

The hands continued their magic as she rested for a long while.They seemed to be everywhere at once, deeply kneading one moment, softly stroking the next—causing her skin at times to tremble and shiver.If Mirndan were a more attractive man, she might even consider fantasizing about him.Not being one who cared to waste time on fantasizing on things not to be, she simply laid back and enjoyed the experience.

When his hands finally withdrew from her body, she sighed."Thank you very much, …I needed it.And you have seemed to improve, if that was at all possible, since the last time I visited you." 

"Thank you…I try to please you, My Queen."

The silky and sensual voice caused Amidala to flinch.Alarmed, she pulled her towel even tighter around her body and stared up at the owner of that voice.

Anakin was standing there wiping off his hands with a conceited look on his face.

Amidala screamed.

I'm getting better at writing in more frequent intervals!!!This is to be continued very shortly, …if the Force allows J

Please, please read and review.It only takes a moment...and if you want the next story to be just as good or better it really helps JThanks!! ~blondi


	6. Consequences without Meaning: Chapter VI

Disclaimer:  This chapter is written for the fun of it—need I say more?  Also—may I note that in none of my chapters does Obi-Wan sport the facial growth that he supposedly should at this stage.  I refuse to follow the lemming of bad aesthetic sense.  If you need to picture a hairstyle other than that of his padawan cut—then may I suggest that you look to Christian's cut in _Moulin Rouge_?  

Now, back to the story…

Consequences without Meaning: Chapter VI 

Part I 

Obi-Wan found palace security rather lax as he made his way through the Naboo Royal Palace.  Left and right all it took was a light mind-blocker to allow him access to private and "high-security" sections of the grounds.  He made a mental note to talk to someone on the royal guard about this. 

Finding the door he had been searching for, Obi-Wan gingerly pushed it open and shut it behind him without making a sound.   

Moonlight streamed in the large floor-to-ceiling windows, playing patterns on the floor and the large king-sized bed centered against the adjacent wall.  Curled up within the satin sheets was the woman he had been dreaming of seeing again for the last several days. 

Amidala lay with her dark hair strewn out upon the pillow and her arm tucked up underneath of it.  Her lips were slightly apart and thick dark eyelashes lay against her cheek as she slept deeply.  

Obi-Wan took pause for a moment bedside and watched the sleeping figure of the woman he cherished so much.  He no longer believed what he felt was simply infatuation—but rather something much greater.  

Leaning over her slight form, Obi-Wan stretched out a hand to brush his fingers over her face.  

"The Force, you are beautiful," he murmured softly.  

As he gently ran his thumb over her cheekbone, Amidala's eyes beside of it jerked open and glared daggers at him.  

Momentarily surprised, Obi-Wan backed up, but not in enough time.  Amidala shot her fist out and caught him dead center in the stomach. 

"_Oomph_!  What the…?!"  Obi-Wan staggered back, staring at his offender in shock.  Amidala bounced out of bed, her eyes burning with hatred.  

"What are you doing in here?!  Surprising me in the middle of the night like that!!!  **In my private chambers**!!"  The slight woman nearly roared in rage she was so angry.  

Obi-Wan could only murmur back defense and confusion.  "But I've been gone, Amidala…" He ran his hand over his stomach absentmindedly.  Making sudden sense of her anger, he blurted out, "Did you think I had _left_ you?"  

Amidala glared back wordlessly.

He reached out his mind and his eyebrows raised.  "For that woman?  You think I left you for Trista?!"  He reached out his hand to her only to have it smacked back.  

"**Don't** you read my mind, Obi-Wan!  You know I don't like that…and of course you left me for that woman!  I saw you out on the balcony—do you honestly think I'm that stupid, Obi-Wan?  I will **not** be made a fool!  Not by Anakin, and most certainly not…by… _you_!"  Every ounce of queen in her shone in her voice and Obi-Wan watched her in fascination.  

"Dear gods, I have an explanation for you, Amidala…just please let me…" As Amidala turned her back to him, Obi-Wan placed himself in front of her again.  "Just please let me explain."  

Though her eyes were still filled with anger, she directed her gaze to him quietly.   Obi-Wan sighed and began his story. 

Part II 

Qui-Gon rolled over in bed and felt a distinct difference in the Force.  

_He_ was back. 

He sat bolt upright in bed and stared at the far wall.  Obi-Wan, his apprentice had finally returned, and with him all the peace and calmness in the Force that could only be felt when padawan and master are in close proximity.  

He would go see him shortly, but for now he sensed that his padawan needed someone else. 

Amidala looked up at Obi-Wan when he had finally concluded his story.  Her eyes shone with tears that had been held at bay for days now.  All of the hurt and anger she had felt when she had made her assumptions about him were now slowly releasing and spilling down her cheeks.  Obi-Wan hadn't left her; it was simply a misunderstanding. 

"Dear gods, I'm so glad you're safe, Obi-Wan."  Amidala reached out to him and buried her face in his shoulder, clutching him tightly.  Obi-Wan held her to him tightly and closed his eyes.  

"Amidala," Obi-Wan pulled her away and held her at arm's length.  "It pains me to think that you actually believed I would walk out on you.  That I would kiss another woman to hurt you…"  

Amidala studied her lover's pained expression and sighed softly.  "I'm not used to such total trust, Obi-Wan.  I suppose that is something I will definitely need to cultivate."  She smiled tenderly at him.  "Obi-Wan—I care for you so deeply.  When you were gone, I felt such a void—such utter emptiness.  I need to feel close to you now."

Obi-Wan studied his lover's hesitant expression.  Her look reminded him of the way his padawan unsurely regarded him while seeking approval.  Obi-Wan followed instinct and pulled Amidala closer. 

Lowering his lips to hers, Obi-Wan gently tilted the Queen's head back and deepened the contact.  With a soft sigh Amidala parted her lips and allowed his tender exploration of her mouth.  Tilting her head back further, Obi-Wan ran his lips and tongue down her exposed throat, following in his wake with a tracing finger.  Amidala shivered.

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted off of the floor and Obi-Wan's strong arms carrying her seemingly effortlessly over to her bed.  Never breaking contact with her throat, he softly lowered her onto the covers and cupped her face in his hands.  "Amidala—let me show you how much I care for you."  His eyes met hers with a deep intensity and longing.

Unable to speak, Amidala wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him to show her consent.  Obi-Wan knelt over her and began the most exquisite torture she had not even known possible.  

Smoothly slipping both hands under her night-robes, Obi-Wan caused Amidala to gasp.  His warm hands worked in unison, alternately cupping, and stroking different parts of her anatomy in various ways.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue in and around while his hands practiced the most intricate patterns under her robes—using his fingers, palms, nails, and knuckles.  The exquisite mixture of texture and rhythm was quickly reducing Amidala to a quivering mass of nerves.  She found that regular breathing was no longer possible and instead found herself gasping and whimpering in short, broken pants.  "Obi…Wan…"

"Shhh…" Obi-Wan removed his hands from beneath her robes and used them to raise her to a sitting position before his knelt one.  Separating her knees, he pulled her up against him so that she straddled his hips.  Her face was inches from his and her breasts were pressed against his chest.  Cupping her buttocks in his hands, he kissed her deeply, taking time to gently suck on her lips before returning his tongue to her mouth.   Held in this way, Amidala could feel Obi-Wan's strong arousal against her abdomen, and the strange feeling sent tingling up her spine.

Almost suddenly, Obi-Wan pulled Amidala away from him and went to work at removing his clothes.  The khaki look-fitting shirt was first to go, following by his breeches.  The clothing fell to the floor as he reached for the flushed woman watching him from her position on the pillows.  Her eyes followed his well-formed chest to his defined abdomen all the way down to his muscular legs.  What he had the most to be proud of though had captured her rapt attention and caused a knot of excitement to form in her stomach.

Before she had a chance to react, Obi-Wan had pulled her into his arms and was pulling the silky robes off of her body.  When they had spilled to the sheets around her, his eyes glazed over and returned their gaze to hers.  "You are perfect in every sense of the word, my Queen."  

"No, Obi-Wan—you are."  She ran her hands over his tan shoulders and down his chest, until they rested on his abdomen.  Raising her eyes to his, she watched his reaction as she silently grasped him and smoothly ran her hand over him.  Obi-Wan closed his eyes tightly in control and let out a painful breath.  Quickly taking told of her wrist, he looked her in the eyes with a passion-glazed expression.

"Jedi may be known for their control, but it has been a long while for me… and you are _much_ more enticing than you realize yourself to be."  Smiling a seeming promise to her that their lovemaking was drawing near its peak, Obi-Wan pressed her gently down into the satin bedspread and raised her knees to her shoulders.  Locking his eyes with hers, he swiftly thrust into her, making her gasp.  Pulling her legs over his shoulders, Obi-Wan began a deep and steady rhythm.  Before long, they were both breathing heavily and covered with sheen.  

Amidala clutched his shoulders with her nails, "Oh, Obi-Wan—!"

The pace increased rapidly and, before long, both were shaking with their need.  His forehead pressing on her own, Amidala felt Obi-Wan lose himself within her as his body quaked its release; she soon lost control and followed directly behind him—shuddering in seemingly unending waves of pleasure.  Within moments they had both sunk to the sheets in exhausted tremors.  Amidala clutched tight to her lover and gently kissed his shoulder.  Sinking into sleepy oblivion, the last thing she heard was Obi-Wan softly murmur, "I love you." 

Amidala woke to find herself alone in bed.  Memories of what had occurred between her and Obi-Wan replayed through her mind, and she felt herself smiling.  Finally, he was hers—in both body and heart! 

And what a body.  No man had ever touched her in that manner before, and she couldn't picture anyone else ever doing so now.  Obi-Wan was her lover, and her true love.  What came next would proceed in a natural fashion—she wouldn't try to interfere with fate. 

After all, hadn't nature worked with her and Obi-Wan so far?  

Qui-Gon strode up to Obi-Wan, who was standing in the hallway smiling at him.  They stood apart from one another for a moment before the older master pulled his former apprentice into a strong embrace.  "It is good to have you back, Obi-Wan."  He pulled away and looked down at the younger man, smiling.

Obi-Wan returned the look.  "It is good to be back, Master.  I will need to tell you all about what I've learned of late."  He glanced around the deserted hallway.  "Is there somewhere private—and comfortable, we can adjourn to?  It will be a long story."  

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding and motioned him down the hallway.  Soon both men strode around a corner and out of sight.  Anakin emerged from the shadows along the wall glared at the retreating figures.

"Welcome back, Master."  

Please, review!!  This has been a long time in coming—I just couldn't find the motivation until recently.  Please let me know what you think.  


End file.
